Soul Heroes
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: In an attempt to teach his students to adapt to different fighting styles, Mr. Aizawa brings in Lord Death and three of the top students of the DWMA; Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death the Kid, to go against Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, and Shoto Todoroki.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Heroes

"Alright everyone, settle down so we can begin," Professor Shouta Aizawa said to his class, Class 1A, who were all out on the training field, raised eyebrows on nearly all of their faces.

"Uhh…Mr. Aizawa, I thought we were supposed to be studying for our tests. Why are we out on the training field?" electricity quirk user Denki Kamanari asked. A few students nodded and mumbled in agreement, also curious as to the reason for this sudden lesson.

"Well, we were going to save physical training until after the written exams, but we got a special call from another school, who agreed to lend us some of their most powerful students for some sparring with some of you," Aizawa explained. The student's mumbling increased, this time with curiosity as to who these students were.

"Uh…Mr. Aizawa…what is this school that called us?" One for All user Izuku Midoriya asked, with his hand raised and his voice cracking slightly due to his nervousness being the center of attention. Before Mr. Aizawa could answer, a giant white hand came up from behind, and started waving.

"Hello! Hello, hello! Good to meet ya!" the excited and goofy sounding voice exclaimed. This voice was attached to a tall and skinny figure in a black cloak with a skeleton mask on. The students of class were looking at the tall figure with wide eyes and curiosity in their minds.

"I'm Death from the DWMA, and me and my students are honored to be at the acclaimed UA High School," Death exclaimed, with Aizawa responding with a nod.

"Wait, isn't he supposed to have a Jamaican accent and be surrounded by his children?" Minoru Mineta asked himself, which resulted in him getting slapped by Asui Tsuyu.

"That's from a cartoon," Tsuyu whispered back, before returning her attention to the Grim Reaper.

"What the hell is the DWMA?" Katsuki Bakugo asked, in his usual harsh tone.

"Good manners, Bakugo. It's not like you're supposed to be nice to guests or anything," Shoto Todoroki mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut the fuck up Icy-Hot! I can talk to people however I want!" Bakugo yelled, getting in Todoroki's face. Todoroki, completely unfazed by Bakugo's grunting face a few inches away from his face, pushed Bakugo away from him.

"Don't get in my face," Todoroki stated. Bakugo was about to tackle Todoroki, before the two of them got chopped by the Death.

"Now that I have ALL of your attention, the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy, is an school that I made so that students and weapons can be trained to fight any potential enemies that they may face in life and hone their cooperation and fighting skills. Some students can even become my scythe if they're good enough," Death explained, leaving all the students with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, it seems it may be better to show you what the DWMA is all about. Now, allow me to introduce you all to my top students from the DWMA," Death said, pointing to the group of people standing behind him.

"This is Maka Albarn, with her weapon, Soul. Her father was one of the most powerful weapons in our land," Death introduced, presenting a girl with dusty pink hair and pigtails in a black dress with white gloves standing next to a boy with spiky light blue hair, a yellow and black jacket, and sharp teeth.

"How are you?" Maka asked, waving at the students.

"Sup?" Soul asked, giving a sideways peace sign to the students.

"Wow, we both have huge shoulders to fill so young," Midoriya mumbled to himself, looking at Soul and Maka talking to themselves.

"Secondly, we have Black Star, a top assassin and his weapon, the enchanted sword Tsubaki," Death introduced, presenting a small kid with spiky blue hair and a cocky smirk on his face. Behind him was a much taller woman with a long ponytail and a soft smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Tsubaki said, bowing to a 90 degree angle.

"I'm the all mighty Black Star! If you haven't heard of me, rest assured, you will!" Black Star yelled, making a variety of over the top poses in the process. Todoroki looked at the blue haired assassin with a blank expression, not showing that a chill had run through his spine.

"Not another one…," Todoroki mumbled, looking back to Bakugo with sweat pouring from his face.

"And finally, my son, Death the Kid along with his weapons, Elizabeth and Patricia," Death introduced, revealing a black haired kid in a suit with his hands behind his back, along with two blonde girls in cowboy hats.

"What's going on? You can call us Liz and Patty by the way," Liz said, ignoring the creepy looks she was getting from Mineta.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" Patti chanted, waving at seemingly every single student that was in the crowd. Death the Kid looked at the crowd before nodding his head.

"Hello," Death the Kid mumbled. Bakugo grew a tick mark on his head before he stomped over to Death the Kid.

"What, you got a problem with us, rich kid!?" Bakugo yelled, poking Kid's chest with his finger.

"Not particularly," Death the Kid said without an ounce of malice in his voice, but all that changed when Kid saw Bakugo's hair. "I don't have a problem with you, BUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR!? HAS NOBODY EVER TAUGHT YOU ABOUT SYMMETRY!? YOUR HAIR ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTS ME! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR EVEN COMING OUT IN PUBLIC WITH THAT ABOMINATION ON YOUR HEAD!" Kid shrieked, before Bakugo grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, YOU PAMPERED LITTLE BITCH!?" Bakugo yelled, glaring a hole through Death the Kid, who was giving a glare of equal power in return. Aizawa separated the two with his scarf, and put Bakugo back in his place amongst the crowd.

"Well, now that you you've met, we're going to have a series of matches against these three. This will help you find effective ways to use your quirk against someone who uses a weapon as a predominant means of fighting," Aizawa explained, with Death nodding in agreement.

"So, I showed Death all of your stats and your performances in the Provisional Licensing Exam, and he picked Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya to fight against these three in an exhibition style fight," Aizawa further explained, pointing to Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya respectively. "So, you three can…"

"I want to kick that smartass rich kid's ass!" Bakugo yelled, pointing at Kid, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I would prefer facing Black Star," Todoroki said, resulting in Black Star's smirk to grow even bigger.

"And I want to face Maka please," Midoriya said, getting a nod from both Soul and Maka.

"…choose your opponents. Well, now that we have our matchups, let's get started," Aizawa finished. The three UA students had a staredown with the students from the DWMA before they followed Death and Mr. Aizawa to the battle field.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Star vs Todoroki

Soul Heroes Chapter 2 (Black Star vs. Todoroki)

"Alright everyone, the first match up is going to be between Black Star and Shoto Todoroki," Aizawa announced, before leaving the circle as Black Star and Todoroki entered it. The two fighters looked at each other, and shook hands.

"I've heard you're pretty powerful, but I know you can't be as powerful as the All Mighty Black Star!" Black Star said enthusiastically, with Tsubaki nervously laughing in the background. Todoroki looked at Black Star with his usual blank expression and let out a sigh.

"I've only known you for less than 10 minutes, and I already find you one of the most annoying people I've ever met," Todoroki stated, before he turned around to walk to his side of the ring. Black Star looked shocked for a fraction of a second, before his cocky smile came back, and he and Tsubaki went back to their side of the ring.

"Alright, are you both ready?" Aizawa asked, being answered by both students nodding. "Alright then, let's start…"

"HOLD IT!" a woman screamed. This same woman, who had purple hair, a witch hat, and cat ears, ran in the middle of the circle. This woman was Blair, the magic cat in her human form.

"Blair!? What are you doing here!?" Maka yelled from the sidelines.

"I overheard you and Soul talking about some sort of trip, and I love trips. How many times will I ever have an opportunity for a free trip to Japan," Blair explained before turning her attention to Aizawa. "So, since I'm here, I want to be the referee for these fights," Blair said, using her magic to turn her outfit into a very revealing referee outfit, with her referee shirt only covering her top half, and even then not by much, and her black referee shorts were more like a pair of underwear than shorts.

"This is fucking awesome!" Mineta shrieked happily, jumping up, before getting slapped in the face by Asui Tsuyu's tongue, sending him crashing to the ground head first.

"Keep it in your pants, perv," Tsuyu stated, leaving Mineta to rub his head, which was throbbing in pain giving him the impression of having a migraine.

"Well as long as you remain unbiased, I don't see why you can't officiate this contest. What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?" Death said, before looking at Aizawa, who was looking at the whole situation with a tired look on his face.

"As long as we get the match started, it doesn't matter to me," Aizawa mumbled, with Blair nodding.

"Alrighty then! Are you both ready!?" Blair yelled, using her magic to produce a yellow flag. Black Star and Todoroki nodded. "Then let's get this match started!" Blair exclaimed, practically throwing the flag down.

"Well Todoroki, I would like to see your full power, but after I attack you, you won't want to get up again. My power is too mighty for someone as measly as you to survive, Black Star gloated, laughing to himself, annoying the crowd and Todoroki, thought he did a much better job at hiding it than his fellow students.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and fight!?" Kamanari yelled.

"Yeah, quit being an asshole and back up those words!" Kirishima called out.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing to lose to the man who's going to one day surpass God himself! Maybe one day, you'll be as great as me!" Black Star continued to gloat, not noticing Tsubaki having her face in her hands.

"I would rather be a blind, deaf, mute, and mentally challenged paraplegic than be anything like you," Todoroki responded, before stomping the ground, resulting in a monumental ice attack heading towards Black Star. Black Star tried to dodge, but he ended up slipping on the ice that had appeared on the ground. The minute that Black Star hit the ground, a pillar of ice rose up from where Black Star was laying on, moved up to 30 stories, and encased his arms and legs in ice.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? I CAN'T MOVE!" Black Star screamed, trying to squirm his way out of the ice.

"You're incapacitated. I win," Todoroki stated.

"Uhhh…OK then…you're winner is Shoto Todoroki," Blair stammered out while motioning to Todoroki, still shocked at the strength of Todoroki. Todoroki nodded and left the circle, oblivious to the rest of the DWMA students looking at him, with what appeared to be fear in their eyes.

"Wow…" was all Death the Kid could say, staring at the colossal ice pillar Todoroki created with seemingly no effort.

"I'm glad we never had to fight this guy," Liz mumbled, shaking slightly, while Patty was laughing behind her. Maka and Soul were looking at each other, with wide eyes, still amazed at the power Todoroki displayed. Before Todoroki walked away into the crowd of students, he looked back at Black Star, who was being assisted out of the ice by Tsubaki.

"Let this be a lesson to you; don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash," Todoroki mumbled, his eyes darting in Bakugo's direction for a fraction of a second before he continued his walk away into the crowd.

"The fuck are you looking at me for, jackass!?" Bakugo yelled, being held back by Kirishima.

"Well…you may have won this round, but I'll get my win, don't you worry!" Black Star called, laughing to himself. Todoroki rolled his eyes, not looking in Black Star's general direction.

"I'm not worried in the slightest," Todoroki mumbled once again, before Bakugo rocketed past him and went into the battle field.

"ALRIGHT! BRING THAT LITTLE RICH BITCH DADDY'S BOY HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Bakugo yelled out, pumping his fists in the air, and creating explosions in his hands. Death the Kid groaned, before he headed to the battle field, flanked by Liz and Patty.

"Alright everyone, are you ready for the next match?" Blair asked the audience, who cheered in response. Death the Kid and Bakugo glared at each other as Blair waved the flag. "Now that we're all ready, let this next match…BEGIN!"


	3. I'm Really, Really Sorry

**Wow...**

 **I did not expect this story to get so much attention, especially considering I din't get this much attention from my Soul Eater fanfictions. But I appreciate it very much, and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this. I'm in the middle of school, and I was doing other projects. I am going to try and do the Katsuki Bakugo vs Death the Kid chapter soon.**

 **Also, would you all be interested in a bonus chapter with Crona? If yes, vote on the poll on my account with someone from Class 1-A that you would like to see fight him, and the student with the most votes will get a chapter where they fight Crona.**

 **Again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I want to try and rectify this. Thanks for understanding and I'm happy that you've been enjoying the story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bakugo vs Death the Kid

Soul Heroes (Katsuki Bakugo vs. Death the Kid)

"Alrighty everyone! We have our next match as Death the Kid will go one on one against Katsuki Bakugo!" Blair exclaimed, pointing to both competitors, who were staring daggers at each other. "Now, are you two ready!?" Blair asked, receiving a nod from Kid, and a smirk from Bakugo as answers. "OK, then let's do this!" Blair yelled once again, waving the flag down.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're gonna lose!" Patty laughed at Bakugo while Liz was trying to keep her quiet, but to no avail as Bakugo looked over at her with an array of tick marks growing on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, RETARD!?" Bakugo screamed, preparing to charge at Patty and Liz, before Kid cut him off with a kick to the small of his back. Kid turned Bakugo around, and kneed him in the gut and face before throwing him down to the ground with a judo throw.

"So, you're the student who won the Sports Festival I've heard so much about? Hmph, you don't seem all that special," Kid said in the same manner a mother would scold their child for lying. Bakugo, despite the pain in his back, kipped up and got within an inch of Kid's face.

"You're really fucking running your dick licker in the middle of a fight!?" Bakugo growled, jabbing Kid in the chest with his finger. Kid pushed Bakugo's hand away from his chest without losing his composure before he continued.

"You were distracted easily. A real fighter would've ignored Patty and continued fighting," Kid explained, doing nothing to assuage Bakugo.

"And why the hell should I listen to you!? I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Bakugo countered.

"Yeah, because it's working out for you so well now," Soul sarcastically agreed, giving Bakugo a smirk and a thumbs up, causing Maka to faceplam.

"Soul, don't encourage him!" Maka chastised, pulling on Soul's ear.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, SHARK MOUTH!?" Bakugo yelled, before getting kicked in the face by Kid, sending him halfway across the ring.

"And again your ability to get easily distracted has…" Kid began to say, before his face was covered by Bakugo's right hand, which blew up in his face, sending him on the floor.

"And your ability to be an annoying bitch just let me get a leg up!" Bakugo countered, throwing Kid up in the air and hitting another blast right into Kid's chest. Kid was able to land on his feet despite the pain to his chest, giving Bakugo an opening to hit a legsweep on Kid and put his boot to Kid's throat. "You want to keep shit talking now, you little rich kid?" Bakugo asked mockingly, rubbing his boot on Kid's throat, causing Kid to choke. After another few seconds of getting choked, Death was able to pivot his body, and get his throat away from Bakugo's boot. While Kid was trying to regain his breath, Bakugo shot another explosion at Death, propelling him to the line separating the combat zone from the out of bounds area. Kid was able to stop himself just as he hit the white line.

"I see you've finally decided to focus on our fight. Very well then. Patty! Liz! It's time we get serious!" Death yelled, glaring a hole though the now smirking figure of Bakugo.

"Oh man, I really don't want to do this," Liz whined, before reluctantly turning into a pistol.

"K!" Patty cheered, jumping up and down before turning into a pistol identical to Liz.

"Hey! What the fuck is he doing with those two idiots!? He's cheating!" Bakugo yelled, pointing at Death the Kid, with both his hands containing the Thompson Sisters in their pistol forms.

"Sorry, Baku! Death told us that weapons are allowed in this match so you can learn, so NO DQ!" Blair cheered, playfully sticking his tongue out at Bakugo. Bakugo gave her a middle finger in response.

"Classy," Kid mumbled sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" Bakugo yelled, before lunging at Kid. Kid jumped on Bakugo's back, and stomped on the back of his head, causing Bakugo to fall face first onto the floor.

"Owww…that looked like it hurt," Uraraka exclaimed, watching blood drip from scratches on Bakugo's forehead and nose. Bakugo growled before tackling Kid, who countered it into a judo throw. Bakugo tried to tackle Kid again, but Kid moved to the left, and used his twin pistols to shoot him in his right cheek.

"That looked like it hurt even more," Midoriya added, before Bakugo shot an explosion powered punch out of the smoke, hitting Kid right in the cheek, sending him rocketing to the other side of the circle in a corkscrew. Bakugo chased after Kid, connecting with another punch, this time to the gut. Kid's grip on his twin pistols faltered, but he never let go of the guns.

"Not bad, for a mental nutcase," Kid said, shooting at Bakugo's chest, sending hijm backwards, though not sending him down.

"Not bad, for some pissy little rich kid," Bakugo responded, with a smirk, before he stretched out one of his hands and used the other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Katsuki then fired an explosion through the circle, which created a concentrated beam of energy.

"Pulling out the big guns, huh?" Kid smirked, turning his twin pistols into the Death Cannon. Targeting Bakugo, Kid fired two blasts from his cannon, which was intercepted by the AP Shot. The two blasts hitting each other caused an explosion that would've made Megumin wet, sending the two of them flying with a giant cloud of smoke surrounding the ring. When the smoke cleared, both Bakugo and Kid were down. Bakugo got up first, and smirked at Kid's fallen form.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bakugo celebrated, screaming to the sky, before Blair waved her flag.

"Actually…you lost," Blair stated, causing Bakugo to abruptly stop his celebration.

"What the hell did you say?" Bakugo asked unusually calmly, with his class backing away from the proverbial ticking time bomb. Kid staggered up, and pointed to Bakugo's feet, which were outside of the battle field. When Bakugo saw this, he went back into the ring and grabbed Kid by the collar.

"That's fucking bullshit! I want a rematch right now!" Bakugo yelled in Kid's face. Before Kid could reply, Patty pushed Bakugo away and put herself in front of Kid.

"Get away from him you bully! You won now leave him alone!" Patty screeched, tears rolling down her cheeks as her legs started to tremble. Bakugo looked at her with cocked eyebrows before turning around.

"Whatever," Bakugo mumbled, while Patty and Liz got Kid out of the battlefield. Blair helped them out, before going back to introduce the next contest.

"And now, for your main event; MAKA ALBARN VS. IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Blair exclaimed, pointing to the two of them, who were looking at each other with determination in their eyes as they walked to the battlefield.

 **Sorry this took so long. I was working on schoolwork and other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page to vote on who you want to see Crona go up against in a bonus chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Izuku Midoriya vs Maka Albarn

Soul Heroes (Maka Albarn vs. Izuku Midoriya)

Izuku Midoriya and Maka Albarn, holding Soul in his scythe form, met in the center of the ring with a handshake. The two then backed up to their respective sides of the circle, not taking their eyes off each other, staring at each other with intensity, as if trying to strategize their start to the fight. Blair looks at the both of them, and the crowd of students looking on, before waving her flag down to the ground.

"And….BEGIN!" Blair yelled out. Despite the match starting, Maka and Midoriya were still in their respective sides, looking around the circle, and deep in thought.

"Start the fucking match already!" Bakugo yelled, causing both Midoriya and Maka to look back at him and glare.

"Is he always this much of a dick?" Maka asked Midoriya, still looking right at Bakugo, who was growing tick marks on his head. Midoriya rolled his eyes at Bakugo's anger and nodded his head at Maka.

"Yep," Midoriya responded before both he and Maka ran to the center. Midoriya went to a set of punches, but Maka was able to counter by shielding herself with her scythe. Maka hit a kick to Midoriya's stomach, but Midoriya barely moved and tossed Maka behind him. Maka was able to land on his feet, and hit a flying kick onto Midoriya's back, sending him to the ground.

"You're really good, Maka," Midoriya complimented, with a smile on his face that showed the pain of the kick to the back.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Midoriya," Maka quipped, coming at Midoriya with a fist, but Midoriya dodged the fist, and hit Maka with a couple of kicks to the arm, and then hit a spinning heel kick to Maka's face, sending her down with a bloody mouth. Maka put her gloved hand over her mouth, covering the glove in her own blood. She put on a smile, and tried to sweep Midoriya's legs, which Midoriya jumped up to avoid, and kicked Maka in the gut.

"Yeah! Go Deku, you can do it!" Uraraka cheered, causing Midoriya to blush briefly before he went back to planning his next move. Bakugo rolled his eyes and smirked at Uraraka.

"Jesus, why don't you fuck him already, Chipmunk Cheeks," Bakugo joked, laughing at the blushing face of Uraraka.

"Shut up!" Uraraka shouted, before noticing Midoriya and Maka trading kicks and strikes. Maka kicked Midoriya's knee and punched him in the face a few times. Midoriya turned on his All for One ability, with light green lightning spreading throughout his body while his veins glowed a bright red. Maka was taken aback for a second, which was enough for Midoriya to recover and punched her in the face, sending her careening to the other side of the ring.

"OK…looks like we're going full force, are we?" Maka asked before she raised her scythe. "Soul, it's time we went in full power too," Maka told Soul in his scythe form, before turning the scythe onto its blunt end, and rammed it into Midoriya's stomach before putting the scythe down like a pole, and used it to hit a tiger feint kick onto Midoriya, hitting him right in the face and causing him to stagger. Maka picked up the scythe, twirled it over her head, and hit the blunt end into Midoriya's face, sending his body twisting and rocketing away from Maka.

"Alright Maka! Way to kick ass!" Liz cheered, with Patty clapping and nodding in agreement. Iida nodded but looked over at Midoriya, who was slightly staggering from the hit with the scythe.

"Come on Midoriya! I believe in you, and so does the rest of Class 1A!" Iida called, with most of Class 1A cheering him on, except for Bakugo.

"Come the fuck on, extras! If I couldn't beat one of these DWMA losers, then what chance does Deku have!?" Bakugo yelled at Iida, to which Uraraka turned him around and glared at him with as much intensity as she could muster.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Bakugo!? Deku can win this, and he'll do it better than you ever could!" Uraraka yelled while Midoriya had run to Maka, and started trading punches and kicks with her. Bakugo grew several tick marks on his head, and Uraraka was still glaring at him. Before Bakugo could yell at Uraraka, Lord Death hit Bakugo with a chop to the head.

"Quiet in the front, please! We're watching the exhibition," Lord Death chastised before Bakugo grumbled at Uraraka and returned his attention to Maka and Midoriya's fight. Midoriya was still fighting with All for One, and Maka was trying to deflect his punches and kicks with the scythe.

"Maka! Can we try another plan now? I'm not enjoying getting punched like this," Soul commented, which Maka responded to by turning to him with a smirk.

"Well, you want to take this thing to the final level then?" Maka asked. Soul quickly realized what Maka was talking about, and agreed.

"Alright, let's do it!" Soul exclaimed before Maka and Soul performed a Soul Resonance, causing the blade of the scythe to become larger and emit a light blue aura. Midoriya looked at the transformed scythe in shock, while Maka was looking at Midoriya with the smirk still present on her face.

"Alright, Midoriya, I want all the power you have. I'm giving you one of my most powerful moves, and I want to see what you have to fight it with," Maka called, with Midoriya nodding.

"Oh don't worry, I have all I need right here," Midoriya responded, concentrating All for One into his right arm and hand. Midoriya also focused All for One onto his legs, so that he could move faster than he did before. Maka was having a hard time seeing Midoriya, but she was able to see the green streak of lightning that was trailing behind Midoriya and started swinging the scythe at Midoriya, activating the Genie Hunter. Midoriya's hand made contact with the blade of the scythe, causing a giant explosion, sending smoke and dust all around the battle arena. Everyone in the vicinity of the smoke and dust started coughing and rubbing their eyes. After a minute, the dust and smoke started to clear, revealing that both Midoriya and Maka were out of bounds, and unconscious.

"Well…uh…IT'S A TIE!" Blair yelled out, as Midoriya, Maka, and Soul who had turned back into a human started stirring.

"Wait…DOES THAT MEAN WE LOST!?" Bakugo yelled, with everyone surrounding him rolling their eyes before Todoroki decided to speak up.

"First of all, since we won a match, the DWMA won a match, and both sides couldn't win the last match, it's a tie, not a loss. Secondly, this wasn't a competition. The purpose of these fights was to help us be better prepared in different styles of fights," Todoroki explained to Bakugo, who paid him no mind.

"A TIE IS JUST AS BAD! WE'RE BETTER THAN THESE LOSERS!" Bakugo countered, with Black Star laughing at him.

"Coming from the guy who got his ass kicked by Kid," Black Star mocked, patting Death the Kid on the back.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T GO DOWN AFTER 8 SECONDS!" Bakugo yelled at Black Star, who came up and went face to face with Bakugo, with Tsubaki right behind Black Star, trying to convince him to back off. However before the two could come to blows, Aizawa entangled Bakugo in his scarf and Lord Death hit a chop to Black Star's head.

"That's enough. Todoroki's right Bakugo, this isn't a contest. I don't need you causing more trouble with more people for UA, so why don't you-" Aizawa lectured before he heard a rustling coming from the bushes. Aizawa turned fast enough to cause whiplash in a normal person and used his scarf to bind the person and lift them up in the air. The person turned out to be a pink-haired teenager in a black dress, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Uh…hi there," the intruder said meekly, avoiding eye contact with all the members of Class 1A. This did not stop Bakugo from stomping up to him and grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" Bakugo screamed in the face, causing the boy to start freaking out, shaking, and squirming. Maka, who by now had gotten up from her battle, grabbed the teenager by the back of his dress and pulled him out of Bakugo's grasp.

"This is our friend, Crona. I don't know why he's here though. Crona, why are you here, I thought you didn't want to come to UA with us," Maka asked, while Bakugo was seething that someone who had just gotten knocked unconscious could take something from his grasp. Crona, meanwhile, was blushing and looking at the ground.

"I…got lonely," Crona mumbled out, but it was loud enough for Bakugo to hear as he started laughing. Maka rolled her eyes and jabbed her pointer finger in Bakugo's chest.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, crazy!? At least he has friends!" Maka argued, causing Bakugo to get in her face.

"I don't need friends! I'm going to be the #1 Hero!" Bakugo yelled back.

"Don't you need to be nice to be a hero?" Crona asked, mumbling quietly, but Bakugo was able to hear him.

"FUCK YOU, LOSER!" Bakugo yelled before Lord Death pulled Bakugo back behind him. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Crona, since you're here, and we have plenty of other students here, would you mind taking part in one last exhibition fight?" Lord Death asked gently.

"Uh…well…I just…I'm not…I didn't know I would…uh," Crona stammered, trying to find the most polite way to say 'no', but an unwanted guest decided to make his opinion known.

"Oh don't be such a baby Crona, let's go and show these losers who's the best!" Ragnarok exclaimed after sprouting from Crona's back, causing the Class of 1A to jump and scream. Even Aizawa seemed to flinch in surprise upon seeing Ragnarok growing out of Crona.

"Well that was unexpected," Bakugo mumbled, his anger completely dissipating and being replaced with shock and confusion. Fumikage Tokoyami, the Dark Shadow quirk user, stepped out of the crowd and faced Crona.

"Interesting…you appear to have an ability similar to mine with Dark Shadow," Tokoyami stated, as Dark Shadow came out of Tokoyami and started down Crona and Ragnarok.

"So…do you…want to…battle me?" Crona asked, not looking Tokoyami in the eye.

"That's the spirit, Crona!" Ragnarok exclaimed, giving Crona a pat on the back, who responded by rolling his eyes and mumbling both miserably and angrily.

"I would love to. I want to see which of our…partners are stronger and whether I have what it takes to battle a DWMA student," Tokoyami said respectfully, holding a hand out to Crona. Crona looked shocked for a moment, before shaking Tokoyami's hand with his lips curving slightly to form a small smile.

"Now that we have that settled, let's get this final match underway," Aizawa instructed, causing everyone, DWMA and UA students alike, to follow him back to the sparring ring.


End file.
